


FoRevER AnD ALwaYS aND wAy PaSS EtErNIty

by GoNEF



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bottom Gray, Dark, Gray and Natsu were once lovers, Lyon Gray and Ultear are related, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Possessive Behavior, Prince and Dragon AU, Top Natsu, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, jealous Natsu, overprotective Natsu, the dragonslayers are real dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoNEF/pseuds/GoNEF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago there lived a dragon, this dragon was dangerous at least to some people the truth was the dragon was a peaceful one especially to his prince. The prince loved the dragon more than anything, sadly the two could never be for the prince was promise to another but that never stopped them the two found ways to be with one another for their love was stronger than anything, everything was perfect. That is until his prince is killed in cold blood. Fuel by anger the dragon decides to kill everything in sight including the kingdom that his lover was born into. He sworn vengeance on the witch that was the cause of this and promise that when his lover was reincarnated into the next life he will do whatever it took to protect him no matter the cost…</p><p>Gray, Lyon, and Ultear stared at their mother with excitement in their eyes as she told them the story of the dragon and the prince for the billionth time it was one of their favorite bed time stories little did they know that the story had more truth to it…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. arc 1: JoURneY to The PaST

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone I am so sorry that I went ghost the past months. Life caught up with me and bit me hard in the ass but now everything is calm down and I am able to update my stories and I am starting this off by posting a new story. Sorry but I have recently enter the Fairy Tale Fandom and Gratsu stole my heart and so I am writing this lovely story and I hope you guys enjoy it ^^

_Twisted limbs of arms and legs entwined around themselves on a bed of soft rose petals, greedy moans, groans and sounds of pleas filled the silence of the cave as blunt nails ran themselves down the back of their lover said lover hiss in pain and pleasure as he drove deeper into the greedy hole of his lover._

_Eyes snapped wide open as his lover hit a particular spot that made him see stars, dark gray eyes met those beautiful dark emerald eyes, his eyes soften as his lover took his hands and enter twined their fingers together; he then brought their hands to his chest and placed it right over his heart._

_He moved his body at the rhythm of his heart, a steady pace that brought tears to his lover’s eyes, the younger of the two always loved when they made love, normally his lover was rough and loved to leave marks on his body to show the world who he belong to even though he had to cover them up so that no one in his kingdom will know that he was sharing a bed with the dragon._

_The prince loved it whenever his dragon would mark him though, it let other dragons know that he was taken that he had a powerful dragon as a mate, but when they made love; that’s when the prince felt his heart burst with joy as his dragon took the time to worship his body, to him it felt that his dragon was trying to carve himself deep within his soul trying to leave pieces of himself deep within him so that he could find them later whenever they make it love it felt that it wasn’t just bodies trying to connect with each other but their souls. To the prince it felt that his soul was being wrapped in his dragon’s own soul’s embrace, intertwining with the other._

_To the prince it felt like their souls were the ones making love, leaving traces of themselves inside the other making a permanent home in the other’s soul; marking one another so that everyone will know that they were taken. That no matter what anyone tried or did they will never be their soul’s mate, the one that belonged to the other. They were ruined for anyone else because it wasn’t just their bodies that craved the other but their hearts and souls that wanted the other as well._

_The dragon stared into the eyes of his beloved prince, he will forever thank the Gods that they sent him this beautiful snow angel to him, that they gifted him with one of their own angels for him to love and care for._

_He vowed that he will cherish this precious treasure and never allow any harm to come to him. The two reached their climax at the same time, never taking their eyes off the other. Once the dragon emptied himself inside his prince he flipped them over so that his snow angel was resting nicely on his chest._

_“Natsu?”_

_“Yes Gray?”_

_“I love you,” his prince said as he rested his head on his dragon’s chest as he listened to Natus’s heart play his favorite lullaby._

_Natsu chuckled as he leaned down and kiss the top of his mate’s head._

_“I love you too forever and always,”_

_“And way past eternity,” Gray said. Natsu smiled as he buried his face into Gray’s hair, inhaling the unique smell of his snow angel thinking to himself that nothing can ruin this day._

_“Happy birthday Gray,”_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_Natsu stood on top of a cliff as he watched the kingdom of Magnolia being engulf by the flames that were caused by him; his fellow dragons stood to the side as they watched the once proud kingdom burn to ashes as it fell to the ground._

_None of the dragons said anything as their leader clutch onto the scarf that belonged to his beloved, they didn’t say anything as they smell the salty scent that came from him. They just stood to the side and watched as the kingdom and its people fall to their knees as death came and took them in it’s embrace._

_“Natsu?” a soft voice called to him._

_“Yes Wendy?”_

_The dragon known as Wendy stepped forward and stood next to her leader._

_“What do we do now?”_

_Natsu lifted his head as he stared into the raging fire as it took everything in its path._

_“Now…we wait, when Gray is reincarnated to the next life I will find him and bring him back home where he belongs,”_

_No one said anything they just stood behind their leader knowing that they had a long wait until Gray Fullbuster was reincarnated into the next time but if there was one thing that dragon slayers were known for was patience after all they waited a hundred years for their leader to find his mate…they can wait a few more…_


	2. DOn't tURn bAcK nOW THat we'RE hERE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday and I decided to gift you guys with the second chapter ^^ thank you to everyone who reviewed you guys are amazing ^*^

**Chapter 2:**

**Magnolia Centuries ago**

_A young boy no older than 9 was running, running as fast as could; trying to get away from the creature that was chasing him, he ran through the woods not bothering to look back, he was almost there, he could see that large oak tree; once he reached the tree he would be safe, he could see the tree getting closer and closer he was almost there…he reached his hand to touch it however, before he could lay a finger on it he was tackled to the ground._

_He and the person rolled over until he was pinned to the ground by his attacker._

_He looked up to see dark green eyes staring down at him a big grin was on his face._

_“Tag, your it,”_

_The boy beneath him glared at him,_

_“You cheated,” the boy beneath him said glaring at the boy above him._

_“How? I already got Sting and Rouge, Wendy was an easy target; you were the one I had trouble finding so I didn’t cheat,” Natsu said as he bopped his nose._

_“Besides Gray, you know I always chase you last,” he said rubbing his nose against his, giving him an eskimo kiss._

_“Eww are you two going to start making out?”_

_The two boys pulled back as they watched their friends walking over to them, Sting had his arms cross behind his head as he watched his brother and best friend having their couple moment._

_“No!” Gray shouted as he pushed Natsu off of him._

_He then sat up and dusted himself before he felt a fist hitting the top of his head._

_“OW! What was that for?!” Gray shouted as he glared at Natsu._

_“That was for pushing me ice princess!”_

_Gray growled at him before he got in Natsu’s face._

_“I only pushed you because you wouldn’t get off of me,”_

_“Well maybe next time you should say something,”_

_“Maybe next time you should take a hint and just get off!”_

_“What are you talking about, you didn’t give me a hint!”_

_Rouge walked up to Sting and took one of his hands in his own as he watched the two argue back and forth._

_“They’re at it again,”_

_“Yep,”_

_“Should we get Gajeel and get him to stop this?”_

_“Tch and risk losing our heads because he lost time with his mate? No thank you,” Sting then turned to face his best friend._

_“Want to go and see what kind of treasures my daddy brought us,”_

_“Wouldn’t your papa get mad at us for raiding the cave again?” Rouge asked as Sting pulled him towards his home,_

_“Not if him and daddy are by the lake doing ‘adult things’ whatever that is,”_

_Rouge didn’t comment on anything for he knew what they were probably doing considering the fact that he walked in on his parents doing ‘adult stuff’ though he was pretty sure if he told the white dragon that he was certain that either Igneel or Natsu would have his head since the two were a bit over protective with the younger dragon._

_The dragon and prince glared at one another before the dragon smirk he knew how to win this battle. Leaning forward he peck the prince’s lips and pulled back to see his prince’s face become a dark shade of red._

_“I win,” Natsu than spun on his heel and ran as fast as his legs could carry him knowing that the prince will be annoyed._

_“NATSU!”_

**Magnolia present time**

Gray Fullbuster stared at his brother and sister, arguing back and forth with one another about who gets the last slice of pizza and who was more deserving of it.

Meanwhile Gray just sat on the stool in their dining room, eating the last slice of pizza.

“You ate the last cupcake so I deserve the last slice!” Ultear said getting Lyon’s face.

“I did not! You ate it and finished the cearl so I deserve the last slice!”

They kept arguing back and forth and if Gray was honest it was funny as well as annoying. It was just a typical morning in the Fullbuster household, Ultear and Lyon arguing over the last drop of food while Gray just sat and watched them fight eating the last drop of said food.

“If you two keep arguing than Gray will be the one eating the last slice, oh wait he just did,”

The two older siblings stopped their bickering to see their mother walking over to them as they watched their younger brother eating the last slice of pizza. The little shithead just smiled as he finished the last bite and hopped off the stool and left them all alone in the kitchen.

“GRAY!” the two shouted leaving a laughing Ul as she watched her children run around the house knowing full well that they were going to be chasing one another for quite a while.

“Lyon and Ultear chasing Gray again?” she turned and saw her husband walking over to her, a small chuckle escaped her lips.

“Those three are always chasing one another, whether it’s because of food or something else they always find ways of running around and chasing the other,”

This made Silver laugh as well, his family maybe chaotic but it was still his family.

“So what exactly brings you here early, I thought for sure your boss would have kept you for a little longer,”

“I did too but Mr. Dragneel said that we can all go home early today, he wanted all of us to be ready for the ball tonight.

“Yes, the infamous ball that Mr. Dragneel throws and only invites his rich snooty friends to and never invites anyone of lower status that is if they don’t kiss his ass,”

Silver laughed at his wife’s words of describing his boss and his paries.

“True but I guess he wanted to do something nice for us since both his company and his brother-in-law’s company had another successful year,”

“Tch, I’m pretty sure there is another motive behind this, he’s never done anything like this before so why now?”

“Maybe he had a change of heart? I mean everyone has told me how cold hearted Mr. Dragneel use to be until I stared working there,”

“Well that’s strange,”

“It is,”

The two were silent for a moment before Ul could say anything they heard a loud crashing sound, Silver looked at Ul who looked like she was ready to kill one of their children.

“GRAY! ULTEAR! LYON!”

“It was Gray!” Lyon,

“It was Ultear!” Gray,

“It way Lyon!” Ultear,

“I’m going to kill them,” Ul growled as she headed to where her three idiot children were.

“Silver laughed a little and prayed that his kids would survive their mother’s wrath.

**Dragneel Mansion**

A loud moaning sound could be heard throughout the room as Natsu through his head back, his hands grabbed the slender hips as he rammed his cock deep inside the girl’s warm hole. He had no idea the girl’s name all he knew was she was cute and she was a good fuck.

“Ahhh, Natsu!” the girl Lisa? Anna? Screamed as she tossed her head back and ran her hands through his chest, her walls tighten around his cock as she came screaming into the room, Natsu groan as he he came and shot his seed into the condom, the girl mewled as she ground her hips against him trying to ride his orgasm out once that was over the girl fell on his chest while Natsu laid there on the bed trying to catch his breath.

The girl rolled over as Natsu took off the condom tied it in a note and threw it in the waste basket. He laid back down as the girl sat up and stared at him.

She knew that Natsu wasn’t much of a cuddler and told her to not get her hopes up about him cuddling her or kissing her. He told her that if she were to get with him then all they would do is fuck clean themselves up and then leave until the next time he needed her.

“Hey Natsu?”

“Yeah?”

“Is it…okay if I come back here, you know once the ball is over I come back here and spent the night?”

A part of Natsu wanted to be a dick and kick her out but another part was too tired to even care what she did.

“Do whatever you want,” he got out of bed and grabbed his clothes and put them on. Ignoring the girl in the bed.

“Just make sure you leave by morning,” he walked out of the room and headed for his own room.

Not bothering to see the girl’s disappointment face.

Once he reached the hallway Natsu decided to head for the kitchen before he headed off to his room, he was pretty hungry and he could go for a burger or maybe some chicken something to fill his stomach when he got to the kitchen he spotted Levy. A small smile spread across his face, if Levy was here than his brother-in-law wasn’t too far away.

“Hey Levy,”

Levy turned and smile before she could greet him her face scrunch in disgust as she took in the scent of semen and that musky order that was left behind after a few rounds of sex. It sometimes sucked being a dragon.

Natsu saw Levy’s face of disgust which made him laugh, making the petite dragon growled at him.

“Natsu,” she growled.

“Yes?”

“Was it necessary to have sex and not get clean up?”

Natsu stared at her before he took a whiff of himself and scrunched up his nose.

“Sorry Levy I was a little hungry and decided to get some food before I got ready for the ball tonight,”

“You seem very excited,”

“Of course I am, I finally get to see _him,”_

“And do you think his father would let you anywhere near him? I mean not only are you his boss but you also have a reputation,”

Natsu’s smile fell a little.

“If his father still wants to keep his job and not end up on the streets he’ll do what I say,”

“Natsu, you know as well as I do that you shouldn’t threaten his family I mean if you want to make a good impression that is, especially to him. If he truly is your Gray’s reincarnation, then he will be disappointed with the way you have behaved especially since he would not be happy that his Natsu became the opposite of the man he loved,”

Natsu didn’t say anything, as much as he wanted to disagree with his fellow dragon he couldn’t because she was right.

Natsu was Fiore’s eligible bachelor but he was notoriously known for his playboy ways. It didn’t surprise anyone if they found him with a new model, actress, or whoever was becoming the next best thing.

It annoyed not only Levy but also Wendy, Sting, and Rouge and while he’ll never admit it Gajeel was a bit annoyed with Natsu and his playboy ways. Sadly, there really wasn’t anything they could do about it since they all understood or tried to understand Natsu.

Gajeel, Sting, Rouge, or Wendy have never had to suffer the loss of their mates nor did they had to cling onto the hope that one day their mate will be reincarnated into the next life while slowly losing hope.

Even though Natsu told them that he will find Gray they all knew that Natsu was slowly losing hope, that little by little his hope for finding his snow angel was slowly diminishing at least it was until he met Silver Fullbuster.

When Natsu met him and saw a picture of his family Natsu felt his hope being renewed because that picture had a picture of his beloved Gray.

He was even named the same as his snow angel. When he showed Sting and the other dragons-having taken a picture on his phone without Silver noticing-they all began to wonder if this was really their Gray or another faker.

There had been times when people have tried to trick them into thinking that they found Gray’s reincarnation.

But Natsu remained hopeful, he could feel it in his soul that this boy could be the one. He could very much be his beloved snow angel, in order to figure out if this boy was truly his snow angel Natsu decided to throw a huge ball that invited all of his employers as well as their families to attend.

That was tonight and Natsu could honestly say he was excited to see Gray and hoped that his search would finally come to an end.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Sting moan as he felt his mate ram his cock deep inside him, even after centuries of being like this Sting never got tired of it.

Never grew tired of feeling Rouge enter him or when he entered Rouge, never grew tired of feeling Rouge’s rough body against his or feeling his surprisingly soft hands caressing his body while his finger nails ran through his back or pulled onto his long hair as he screamed in ecstasy.

He never grew tired of hearing I love you being whisper in his ear as those words where carved inside his heart making a permeant home inside him.

 He groaned in pleasure as he felt his Rouge’s cum filling him while his own seed spilled on his and the shadow dragon’s chest.

The two were catching their breaths as Rouge flipped them over so that Sting was on top of him.

Once the two caught their breaths Sting began to trace random patterns on Rouge’s chest while the shadow dragon ran his fingers through his mate’s silky blond hair.

“Today’s the day,” Sting whispered.

“Yeah,” Rouge said.

“The day we find out if Natsu really found Gray,”

“I can’t imagine what kind of pain Natsu went through when he lost his mate and having to go centuries without him,”

Rouge wrapped his arms around Sting.

“I will never understand that kind of pain and I will be forever grateful that I never have to go through that,”

Sting didn’t say anything instead he buried his face into Rouge’s chest.

“Truth is I don’t think I would be able to go through that as well; I would have lost my mind if something were to happen to you,”

Rouge tighten his hold on Sting, he knew what Sting meant after all he was still recovering from their previous battles.

“I just hope that this person truly is Gray, I don’t think either one of us can handle a moping Natsu,”

“Yeah, I don’t think Gajeel want to go through another 100 years with a crybaby Natsu,” Sting said trying to lighten the mood hoping that Rouge’s thoughts wouldn’t take him to a path that would lead Rough to nothing but pain, misery, and guilt something that Rouge should never have to face again.

Sting never blamed Rouge and he will continue to show him every day, second, and hour to show him that it wasn’t his fault no matter what the ill thoughts told Rouge Sting will be there to remind Rouge that it wasn’t his fault.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Gray walked through the woods his hands in the pocket of his jacket, it was rather chilly in Magnolia but Gray didn’t mind after all he loved the cold his mother will always take him and his siblings to the mountains to spent some time up there something that only they did with her while their father just enjoyed time in the cabin as his small family enjoyed time together.

A small smile spread across his face as he continued to venture on, he promised his family that he will be back before it was time to head to the ball, he had a total of three hours before they had to go to the ball, he decided to go to his private place.

A beautiful clearing that was surrounded by lushes’ green grass and different types of flowers, Gray’s favorites where the frangipanis and the osiria roses, it was strange to see those kind of flowers being surround in the same area but Gray didn’t mind in fact he loved seeing how two very different flowers can just be together without harming the other.

As he got closer to his sanctuary Gray could feel his smile falling with every step he took.

He felt his heart slowly breaking as he reached his haven, he knew why his heart was shattering, it was because of _him._

He fooled Gray into thinking he loved him but the truth was he didn’t love him, he was just using him for his own selfish purposes. When Gray refused to sleep with him he sought comfort in someone else’s arms, it not only broke Gray but made him realized that everyone that wanted to be with him wanted the same thing, for him to spread his legs and have them fuck him until they grew tired of him.

It wasn’t anything new, throughout the first two years of high school the majority of the seniors wanted to sleep with him because they wanted revenge on his siblings so what better way to get back at them then by sleeping with their baby brother, of course Gray caught on quickly and decided that he wouldn’t date anyone until he left Magnolia High.

After what _he_ did he would never trust anyone in this town ever again, Gray was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t realize that finally reached his private area nor did he realize there was someone else here until he collided with a hard body, the person he collided with must have been made of stone or something for when he collided with him he fell on his butt while the stranger just stood there,

“Oof,”

“What the hell?”

The stranger turned to glare at the person however the minute his eyes landed on the young man that was on the ground his eyes widen as he felt the very air leave his body.

“Gray?”


	3. LIfe Is FulL oF cHOIces No OnE EVer menTIONS fEaR

**Centuries ago**

_Gray let out a breath of air, he was bored! The ten-year-old was in desperate need of leaving the castle but his friend Loki wouldn’t let him said that he is supposed to stay in the castle, he didn’t know why but both Loki and his parents advised him to stay inside._

_A knock on his window startled him from his thoughts, turning his attention to the sound he spotted Natsu flying outside his window, eyes widen in fear Gray rushed towards the window and opened it, he then grabbed Natsu by the shirt and pulled him inside his room._

_“What are you doing here?” Gray asked frantically, looking at his friend then at the door hoping that none of the guards that are standing outside the door didn’t hear him or enter the room without his permission._

_Natsu just smiled as he tucked his wings inside him as he walked to Gray’s bed and hopped in it he looked at Gray and could see that he had bags under his eyes and he could sense that he was exhausted, he probably hasn’t been getting any sleep due to his nightmares._

_“Haven’t seen you in weeks and that’s the first thing you say to me ice princess? I’m deeply hurt, and here I thought that you missed me,” Natsu said pouting at his friend/future mate._

_Gray felt a little sad that he hurt his friend, the last thing he wanted to do was upset his friend. Walking over to the bed Gray crawls on the mattress and lays besides him._

_“Sorry, my father and personal guard have forbidden me to leave the castle because of the attacks that have been going on in the other kingdoms,”_

_“You’re at war with another kingdom?”_

_“Not necessarily; according to what my father its more along the lines of a war between the villages, Magnolia is trying to stop a war with another village all because of some girl from the other village ran away from home and went to live in Magnolia and now her father, who’s a powerful noble wants revenge because he believes that Magnolia kidnapped his daughter and is holding her hostage and refuses to let her go,”_

_“Sounds like you’re about to have a civil war on your hands,”_

_“I wish I could disagree with you but you may be right, if father can’t put a stop to this then we may or may not have a war not to mention that if that happens Fiore will look like a weak kingdom if my father can’t handle a little battle between two tiny villages,”_

_“But they aren’t tiny villages, are they? Magnolia is one the largest as well as your source for the main roads and where all your shopping centers are whereas Phantom Lore is where all your weapons are made and traders go to sell their merchandise and if any of those places fall then so does your source of income,”_

_Gray smiled,_

_“So you do pay attention when I tell you things,”_

_Natsu shrugged his shoulders,_

_“Only when I want to learn vital information about my enemies,”_

_Gray flinched at the word enemy, he knows that Natsu was still mad at his father for harming Igneel, Gray didn’t blame him, he too was mad at him for hurting an innocent person._

_Sadly, his father didn’t see that way, he only saw it as trying to control the most powerful dragon to ever exist so that he could use his magic to defeat his enemies._

_“I’m sorry for what my father was trying to do; if I had known I would have,”_

_Natsu silenced him with a peck in the lips. He knows Gray means well and he knows that if Gray knew he would have done everything he could to stop his father sadly he wasn’t able to warn Natsu or any of the dragons due the fact that Gray was still a child therefore he wasn’t allowed in any of the meetings until he was of age which won’t be for another three years._

_“Its fine snowflake, besides even if you knew I doubt you would have time to warn me since your father decided attack us without any warning, and I doubt it was even planned since they thought me and my brother were by ourselves instead of sending someone to see that were with our families,”_

_Gray will forever be thankful that all the dragons were together instead of just Natsu and Sting otherwise who knows what would have happened._

_“Now why don’t you be a good snowflake and rest, you look like you had a long day,”_

_“How can you tell?” he said rhetorically, Natsu just laughed as he sat up and grabbed the comforter that was resting on the edge of the bed he then pulled it over them and tucked them in._

_“Get some rest snowflake,” he looked over and saw Gray fast asleep, Natsu stared at him and listen very carefully to the sound of his heart, he could hear it slowing down as breathing became a bit even and saw that his body was relaxing._

_Natsu waited for a few more minutes before he slipped out of the bed. Pulling out a small bottle that was filled with some grayish liquid Natsu turned to face Gray._

_“Forgive me for what I am about to do my beloved, but I have to protect my family just you would protect yours,” he lean forward and kissed his forehead and left the bed he then carefully open the door and saw that Gray’s guards have been knocked out._

_“So is he asleep?”_

_He turned to see Gajeel standing on the side._

_“Yes, he is resting now, if we want to get this over with we must act quickly otherwise he will wake up and start asking questions, questions that I am not ready to answer,”_

_Gajeel nodded his head._

_“Alright let’s go,”_

_Natsu followed the iron dragon as the two headed for the room of the princess, it took everything in Natsu not back out of this agreement after all he was minutes away from killing Gray’s sister._

Natsu was feeling a bit bored being stuck in the house all day, Lissanna-thank Goddess for Levy and her ability to remember people and their names-decided to head home something about getting ready for the ball, Natsu said good bye to her and said he hoped to see her soon.

After Lissanna left Natsu decided to head out before his little brother and his mate came out of their room and decided to lecture Natsu and the things he was doing, he really wasn’t in the mood to deal with them; he decided to head to his secret garden, the garden he planted for Gray.

Gray, he still remembers when they first met. How scared he looked when he some Natsu in his dragon form, how he wanted to scream for help but Natsu calmed him down well more like shut his mouth with his claw and told him to not scream, Gray was scared and didn’t want to be near the dragon, the road was a long and bumpy road but in the end the two became friends and eventually lovers.

He missed him; missed his warmth, his smile, his feisty personality. He just misses Gray in general. Before he knew it Natsu had arrived to the garden. A smile spread across his face as he stared at the garden that he made for Gray for his 16th birthday. He remembered flying off to different areas of the world to find and grab the flowers that were planted on the ground. Some of the flowers were native to the land while the majority of them were brought here by Natsu. He would never forget Gray’s face when he first saw the flowers and he most certainly never forget all the times they spent here.

He stared at the lake that was in the garden and smiled at his reflection, memories of how he and Gray would stand at the edge of the lake and how the two would make love with one another as they stared at their reflection in the lake filled his mind. His thoughts were to preoccupied with memories of the past that he did not sense another person walking behind him until they bumped into him.

“Oof,”

“What the hell?” how did someone find his secret hide out the only ones who knew where the other dragons and they knew better than to enter this place without his permission.

He turned to glare at the person and was ready to either ask them how the hell they found this place or kill them for even thinking of coming to this place which ever came first however, all his actions stopped when he saw the figure on the ground.

He could feel for the first time in centuries his heart beating as fast as a humming bird’s, the air from his lungs being taken away from him, and his face becoming warm as he stared at the boy that was on the ground. It couldn’t be there’s no way that this was him, but it had to be. He looked just like him and more importantly he smelled just like him but than again…for all he knew this could just be his mind playing cruel tricks on him, it tends to do that whenever his heart cried out for his snow angel.

Still whether his mind was conjuring up an illusion or not he could not help but whisper the name that has not left his lips for centuries,

“Gray?”

Gray looked up to see a man in his late twenties standing in front of him. His head was cover in pink hair, he looked to be a head taller than him, dark green eyes and a hard face that soften the minute his eyes landed on his face but what really shock him was when he said his name. How did this man know his name?

“Do I know you?” he couldn’t help but ask.

As soon as those words left Gray’s lips the man’s face went from shock to anger before it went neutral.

“No, you don’t but I know you,” he said looking at Gray with an expression that Gray was unable to read.

Before Gray could even ask what he meant the man said,

“What are you even doing here your on private property,”

Gray stood up and dust the dirt off his pants before he looked at the man.

The first thing he noticed about the man was wearing a business suit which was weird if you asked Gray since he was out in a place that may or may not ruined that suit, the next thing he noticed was that he had unusual pink hair, and last but not least he was wearing a scarf which again was weird since it was a pretty hot day.

“Hey I asked you a question,”

Gray was snapped out his thoughts by the man’s voice, shaking his head he stared at the man before him.

“I’m sorry, what was the question?” he cursed his mother for drilling that he should be nice to everyone even if they are being assholes to him.

The pinkette glared at the boy before he responded,

“I said what are you doing here this is private property,”

Gray glared at the man okay screw being nice, this guy was obviously being rude on purpose well if he wanted to be rude then so could Gray.

“Sorry last time I checked there was no sign that told me that I was trespassing,” he said with attitude.

Natsu stared at the boy in shock as the boy glared at him making a small part of Natsu amused and another part annoyed.

“Well maybe you should look around you’ll probably find a sign or two,”

Okay Natsu knew that he was talking nonsense he never bother to put any “Keep out signs” because he never felt the need to use them due to the fact that no one has ever found this place in over a century.

Gray scoff as he looked at the man before him,

“Did you not hear me ash for brains? I said _last time I checked there was no sign_ meaning I checked to see if there were any trespassing signs before I decided to come to this place,”

At least the pink hair male had the decency to look embarrassed as Gray saw his cheeks becoming a light red color.

“Sorry its just this place belongs to me and…my family, actually this place has belonged to my family for quite some time and no one has ever found it so I never thought to put any signs up,”

Gray could feel his temper dying down but he remained a mask of ferocity because there is no way in hell is he going to fall for some lame excuse like that.

“Yeah well maybe next time you should put up signs or better yet listen to the person who is trying to defend themselves instead of being rude about it,”

“Right, sorry,” Natsu said softly. The reason why Natsu had a change of heart is because of what this boy called him ‘ash for brains,” that was a nickname that his Gray use to call him and to hear coming from him without having to question is a little refreshing and it makes him feel a little better in knowing that this may be his Gray.

Gray just rolled his eyes, before he could say anything he felt his phone vibrating, pulling it out he saw a message from Ultear,

**Big sis**

**3:30 p.m.**

**_Dad wants you home he said that he wants to leave early_ **

**_Something about impressing his boss_ **

**_Idk wasn’t paying attention_ **

Gray rolled his eyes, leave to his sister to ignore their father about everything, he wrote a quick response saying he’ll be there in a minute and put his phone back in his pocket.

So much for spending time in his sanctuary now he had to go back to his home and get ready for the ball.

Turning around Gray headed back for his home, he however felt a hand on his shoulder preventing him from moving forward. Turning around he saw the pink hair man starting at him before he removed his hand.

“Umm…where are you heading off to?”

Gray raised an eyebrow before he answered,

“I don’t think its any of your concern where I go,”

Natsu’s eyes widen as memories of the past flood his mind, the same words were spoken to him as he tried to stop a younger version of Gray…his snow angel,

Before Natsu could say anything Gray shrugged off his hand.

“I’d say it was nice talking to you but that would be a lie now if you’ll excuse me I have things to do and places to be,”

Natsu was pulled out of his trance as he watched Gray leave he wanted to stop him, to scream at him and say that he should stay with him but he knew that at the moment Gray was not in the mood to speak to anyone, Natsu wasn’t blind. He could smell the sadness, disappointment, and anger coming off the young boy and knew that now was not the best moment to go and attempt to talk to Gray.

Instead he allow his snow angel to leave but he would wait until the ball, after all he knew that Gray will be there and once he’s there he will have no choice but to speak to Gray if he wanted his father to keep his job that is.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Gray** entered his home to see that his family was already ready to go and they were just waiting for Gray to get ready so that they can leave.

“Hurry up and get ready Gray it’s almost time to go,”

“Okay,”

“We will be picking up Juvia, Meredy, and Lucy up as we head out,”

Gray stopped at the mention of _her_ name.

He quickly took a shower and dressed in his best suit, trying hard to ignore the urge to vomit and the panicking feeling he was beginning to sense. He shook off the feeling of dread and fixed his hair and tie making sure that he had everything ready he will not let anything ruin this day for his father, he knew how important this day was for him so he refused to let anything destroy it, including his feelings.

Taking a deep breath Gray ignored the pain that was lingering in his chest and walked out of his room and headed for the living area where his family was currently waiting for him, trying so hard to keep a calming and neutral face the last thing he needed was questions as to why he had a look of sorrow and heartbreak whenever he was around Lucy, his best friend and the girl his ex-boyfriend decided to cheat on him with.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The hotel looked lovely and extravagating something only a powerful billionaire will enjoy, Gray couldn’t help but admire how beautiful the hotel looked hell it felt like Gray was transported back to the middle ages and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to leave. Something about the place felt right, like he was having an odd sense of déjà vu; he didn’t know why but for some reason he could easily picture himself in this time, wearing the clothes that belonged in this time period, he could easily picture him standing in the middle of the dance room dancing his heart out with the person he loved. Strange but he could feel his heart swell up in joy as he looked around it almost felt like he was once here before, like he belonged-

“Wow this place looks amazing,”

Gray was pulled out of whatever fantasy he was living as he turned to look at Lucy’s face of excitement.

“I cannot believe that I am here, thank you Gray for inviting me,” she said with a kind smile.

Gray tried to smile back but all he could picture was _him_ kissing her, _him_ telling her how much he loved her.

Gray didn’t blame Lucy, try as he might; Lucy didn’t know about them she didn’t know that they were together so no matter how much Gray wanted to hate her he just couldn’t because at the end of the day Lucy didn’t know that her new boyfriend was Gray’s ex.

Instead of focusing on all of that Gray decided to just smile at her and say,

“Your welcome I’m glad that you were able to come,”

That much was true, he truly was glad that despite what happened Lucy was able to attend this party with him.

His blond friend just smiled as she dragged him to the middle of the dance floor where the two enjoyed themselves as they danced to their hearts out unaware of a pair of cold blue eyes staring at them.

Laxus and Freed watched the boy dancing with the blond hair girl, they couldn’t help but laugh that Natsu was actually able to recreate their world or at least the world they use to know, still it would appeared that Natsu did this in hope that he could make Gray remember who he once was.

It didn’t surprise Laxus that he would recreate one of the most crucial parts in Gray’s life but he was worried. It was no secret to him and the other dragon slayers that Natsu was obsessed with finding Gray’s reincarnation and that is what worried not only him but the other dragons, they feared that if this wasn’t their Gray then Natsu might break and this time Laxus doubt that he or any of the dragons would be able to put him back together.

“He looks like him, even walks and talks like him, I truly believe that this maybe our Gray,”

“I hate to burst your bubble love but just because he walks and talks like him doesn’t mean that this is our Gray,

Freed looked at his mate with a mix of sadness and understanding.

“Laxus, I know you want to do whatever you can to protect Natsu but we mustn’t do anything to ruin whatever happiness he has found. For all we know this may actually be our Gray,”

“Maybe, I mean he is friends with the girl that looked a lot like his hand maiden, so that’s a plus,” he said nonchalantly.

Freed smiled a little, he knew that Laxus was only saying that for Freed’s sake but he could also hear a bit of hopefulness in his mate’s voice after all, if anyone knew the pain that Natsu was experiencing it was Laxus.

“Anyway let’s stop talking about Natsu and Gray,” he turned to face the green haired beauty,

“Dance with me,”

“Is that an invitation or an order, master?”

Laxus smirk as he pulled Freed’s body closer to his,

“Whatever you want it to be my love,”

Freed just smiled as he was lead towards the dance floor with the rest of the guests along with the rest of the dragons.

Gray and Lucy were having a great time dancing their hearts out and laughing like little children until someone tapped Gray on his shoulder.

Turning around Gray felt his heart stop for a minute. Standing in front of him was the most gorgeous man that he’s ever seen, hell even Lucy couldn’t help but admire at the man that was standing before them.

“Pardon the intrusion but may I have this dance,” he asked as he bowed and stuck his hand out, Gray was unsure if he was asking him or Lucy but given what happened at the clearing a few hours earlier he figured he was speaking to Lucy, after all she was beautiful and the dress she was wearing was showing off her curves so Gray wouldn’t be surprise if he was asking her.

Lucy could feel her cheeks redding as the man before them was asking her to dance.

Natsu Dragneel was a very powerful and successful man, not to mention one of the most handsome men in all of Fiore. Having him ask her of all people for a dance really boosted her self-confidence. She couldn’t help but smile a little, she looked at Gray and silently asked him if he was okay with her leaving him so that she could dance with him.

Gray just smiled as he began to walk away, leaving Lucy and the pink hair man alone.

Before Lucy could accept his offer Natsu stood up and walked past her, Lucy looked shocked for a moment she then turned to see Natsu chasing after Gray.

Gray was half way to the punch bowl before he felt someone grabbing his hand. Turning around he saw the pink hair man in front of him.

“Ummm may I help you?” Gray asked trying to be friendly and hoped that it did not come and bite him in the ass.

Natsu smiled shyly before he answered the raven-haired boy’s question,

“I asked if I could dance with you but I believe that you must have thought I was talking about your friend, I apologize for the confusion,”

Gray blinked before he said,

“It’s alright, I am sorry for not asking you if you were speaking to me or her,”

Natsu stared at him before he smiled softly and then bowed and asked,

“May I have this dance?”

Gray wanted to refuse, he wanted to say no and leave but something inside him was begging him to say yes, it’s almost like his soul was crying out for this man which is weird because he didn’t even know who this man was and he wanted nothing more than to get away from him however, his entire being had other plans; without realizing it Gray’s own hand reached the pink hair man’s.

Natsu couldn’t help but smile as Gray’s hand rested on his own, Natsu curled his fingers around Gray’s as he led the boy to the dance floor knowing that the night was going to end in a satisfying way with Gray back in Natsu’s arms were he belongs.


	4. OR hoW a RoAD CAn sEEm sO LoNG HOw ThE WOrlD caN SeeM So VaSt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papa Dragneel looks so hot and to be honest I have decided to use him as my Natsu for my story ^^

_13-year-old Gray stare at his reflection, the clothes that he was wearing made him look how a like a prince should look like sadly he was feeling things that a prince should not be feeling._

_For once in his life he dreaded going to the ball, normally he enjoyed them but today, today was one celebration that he did not want to attend. It was his birthday and since he was thirteen he was supposed to find a suitable husband. He didn’t understand why he had to do this since he and his parents already chose who he was to marry._

_He guessed this was just for show, to let people think that they had a chance with an alliance with Magnolia, the sad truth was that they really didn’t have a chance since he was already engaged to someone else. Taking a deep breath Gray played with his scarf, the last thing that his sister gave him before she was killed._

_No one knows how she died one minute she was fine and healthy celebrating his 10 th birthday the next she passed away and no one knew why. They believed it was poison but upon further expectation they saw that she suffered from the same disease that his mother suffered from so it didn’t surprise him that her death was the cause of a hereditary disease; according to his father the disease was passed down from mother to daughter and there was a fifty-fifty chance that his daughter would inherit the disease. _

_Magnolia was left without a queen or a princess and Gray was left without his mother or sister. It wasn’t that he hated his father or his older brother Lyon, just he was a lot closer to the females in his family then the men well he and Lyon were close but not as close as he and Ultear._

_The young prince shook his head, now was not the time to be reminiscing on his family, if he does he’ll start crying and if he cries he’ll doubt he’ll want to stop._

_Taking a deep breath Gray grabbed his crown and placed it on his head, staring at his reflection; what stared back was a handsome prince that was ready to face the world. What he felt was the complete opposite._

_He slowly grabbed the crown that indicated his status and headed out however before he could take a step outside he felt someone grab his hand._

_“What the?” turning around he spotted Natsu with a huge grin on his face._

_“Natsu? What are you-“ was all he could say before Natsu picked him up bridal style and ran towards the window and leap out of it, the dragon then spread his wings as soon as he felt the night air hit them and took to the sky._

_“NATSU!” gray shouted as he tighten his arms around Natsu’s neck and tried hard not to look down at the ground._

_Natsu looked down at his prince and couldn’t help but laugh at his expression; he was certain that no matter how many times he took Gray flying his little snowflake would always have a look that was a mix of wonder and excitement. It was an expression that Natsu would never get tired of seeing especially when his little human would always hold onto him for dear life._

_Gray looked down at the ground below him and he will admit while a part of him was afraid that Natsu would drop him another part of him couldn’t help but love whenever he and Natsu took flight, being able to see the world from Natsu’s perspective; seeing the beauty that only the dragons had a privilege of seeing._

_Natsu stared at his precious treasure; he always loved having Gray in his arms as his treasure would look at the beauty of the world through his own experiences._

_“We’re are we going?” Gray asked as he turned to look at his dragon._

_Said dragon smiled big,_

_“We are going somewhere special my love,”_

_Gray didn’t say anything instead he just buried his face between Natsu’s shoulders and neck and closed his eyes._

_Natsu just smiled as he flew them closer to their destination. They finally reached the clearing that Natsu was taking him to._

_“Gray my precious snowflake we are here,” Gray pulled his head back and looked to where Natsu has took them. His eyes widen at what he saw._

_A beautiful garden of myriad of flowers surrounded them, he couldn’t help but admire the beauty of the garden. He could smell the rich aroma of all the different flowers; the scent was heavenly as he felt his body relaxing and his mind becoming clear. It felt like all his troubles where going away just by being here._

_He felt a pair of arms wrap around them as lips came in contact with his neck._

_“Do you like it?”_

_“Yes…I do,” Gray was trying really hard not to let out a moan, the two have came close to having sex with one another. They always stopped themselves though due to having interruptions from either Gray’s family or Natsu._

_However, today there was no one around and no one to bother them._

_Grabbing Gray’s hips Natsu grind himself against him; letting him know exactly what he wanted to do._

_“Natsu,” Gray turned around and placed his hands on Natsu’s shoulders, dark grey eyes met dark olive ones, letting Natsu know exactly what Gray wanted from his dragon._

_Natsu stared at his beloved and tried hard to make sure that what he was seeing was right, that his snowflake actually wanted this. Gray could see that Natsu was struggling with himself trying hard to see if what Gray wanted was real and not some figment of his imagination._

_Instead of telling him that he was sure about this Gray showed him. Pushing his hips against Natsu’s, Gray grind his hips against him and pulled him down to kiss his lips; Natsu was more than happy to return the kiss his hands moved from his back and went a bit lower. Natsu pulled back and stared at Gray; silently asking him if it was okay for him to touch him there._

_Gray smiled and couldn’t help but blush. This was something they both wanted but it still meant a lot to Gray that Natsu was willing to ask Gray if it was okay to touch him in places that no one but himself has ever touched before._

_“Yes Natsu, you may touch me,” Natsu smiled at him as he stroke Gray’s cheek with one hand while the other one squeezed his ass. He saw Gray’s cheeks turning bright red and could hear his heart beating faster than a humming bird’s wing. He could smell fear, anxious, and love coming from his mate._

_Natsu lean forward and rested his forehead against Gray’s._

_“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle,”_

_Gray looked at him and smiled as he lean up and kissed Natsu, Natsu returned the kiss as he laid Gray down on the ground his hands stroking his sides as they went for his trousers and started to unbutton them, he then looked Gray in the eye as he pulled them down. Gray lift his hips as his trousers came off followed by Natsu’s own._

_Natsu then started to unbutton Gray’s shirt, Gray smiled as he lean forward and removed his own shirt he then started to remove Natsu’s own shirt, once he unbutton them he couldn’t help but run his hands through his chest, Natsu smiled as he felt his mate’s touch; he enjoyed the warm feeling of Gray’s hands running through his chest before he lean forward and kissed Natsu’s chest, right were his heart was._

_Natsu watched as Gray pulled back before Gray wrapped his arms around Natsu and pulled him down to kiss him something Natsu was happy to return. Natsu then laid him down as the two continue their kissing one another._

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_Gray clawed at Natsu’s back as his mate continue to pound into him, he wrapped his legs around him to pull him closer, he couldn’t help but let out a mewling sound as Natsu hit a spot inside him that made him see stars._

_“Natsu…oh god Natsu!”_

_Natsu was in heaven, being inside his mate was one of the best things to ever happen to him. What was better was him mixing both his and Gray’s scent together. This will let every dragon out there know that Gray was taken and that no one was going to take him away from him._

_“Natsu,” Gray cupped his face._

_“I love you,”_

_“I love you too,”_

_“Forever and always,”_

_“And way pass eternity,”_

_Gray smiled as he and Natsu continue to make love in their secret garden, blocking the outside world and only focusing on each other and no one else._

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Gray was half way to the punch bowl before he felt someone grabbing his hand. Turning around he saw the pink hair man in front of him.

“Ummm may I help you?” Gray asked trying to be friendly and hoped that it did not come and bite him in the ass.

Natsu smiled shyly before he answered the raven-haired boy’s question,

“I asked if I could dance with you but I believe that you must have thought I was talking about your friend, I apologize for the confusion,”

Gray blinked before he said,

“It’s alright, I am sorry for not asking you if you were speaking to me or her,”

Natsu stared at him before he smiled softly and then bowed and asked,

“May I have this dance?”

Gray wanted to refuse, he wanted to say no and leave but something inside him was begging him to say yes, it’s almost like his soul was crying out for this man which is weird because he didn’t even know who this man was and he wanted nothing more than to get away from him however, his entire being had other plans; without realizing it Gray’s own hand reached the pink hair man’s.

Natsu couldn’t help but smile as Gray’s hand rested on his own, Natsu curled his fingers around Gray’s as he led the boy to the dance floor knowing that the night was going to end in a satisfying way with Gray back in Natsu’s arms were he belongs.

Gray wanted to die; no seriously he wanted to die. Here he was dancing with some stranger in front of other strangers who were staring at him and said stranger dancing. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him and if he were honest it was starting to disturb him. Why was everyone staring at him? Why where they pointing at him and the pink hair man and whispering at one another.

Natsu was trying hard not to snap at the people that were whispering about them. He could hear the whispers loud and clear and it took Laxus’s and Gajeel’s voice to stop him from attacking them.

Instead of focusing his attention on the people that he was force to associate with he turned his attention to Gray.

Looking at this Gray he couldn’t help but compare him to his own Gray. They both were similar in so many ways not to mention that the girl that he brought with him looked exactly like Gray’s hand maiden.

This was further proof that this Gray could be his very own Gray not to mention that his siblings were replicas of Lucario and Morgana.

If that didn’t mean that this was his Gray than him finding the secret garden would be the final nail on the coffin. The secret garden has been abandon by every human and was the only thing from their past that was untouched by time.

Never in the history of his life has someone stumble into the garden but Gray did he somehow manage to find the garden and made it his sanctuary something his past self-did.

This just made Natsu believe that this Gray was his Gray reincarnated the only problem was that Gray didn’t seem to remember him. He wasn’t sure if that hurt him or not but either way he found him. He knew deep in his heart and soul that this was his Gray.

Gray continue to dance while keeping his head down unable to look up and see everyone’s eyes on him.

“You seem rather shy,”

Gray lifted his head to stare at the man before him who was smiling softly at him as if trying to reassure him that everything was okay as long as he was in his arms.

Gray scoff as he turned his head away from him.

“I’m not shy, just annoyed,”

“About what?”

“Everyone is staring at us as if we’re the most fascinating thing they ever seen like they have nothing better to do with themselves,” he said that last part a bit loudly for everyone to hear.

Natsu bit his tongue to keep himself from laughing. Yep this was defentily further proof that he was his Gray.

“I am sorry about that; they are staring at you because of me,”

Gray looked up at the man and gave him a confused expression.

“Why would stare at us because of you?”

“Well see I have a bit of a reputation and well-“

“You’re a playboy?”

“What?”

“You heard me, are you a playboy?”

Natsu could hear the anger coming from his voice not only that but he could actually smell it.

“I uhh…well you see-“

Gray growled actually growled at him as he stared at the man with pure disgust and was thankful that the song ended, he pulled away from him.

“Thanks for the dance I hope I never see you again and have a good evening,”

He turned his back on the man and left not once did he turned around to look at him.

Natsu watched Gray’s retreating back in shock. He was mad at him, not only that he wanted nothing to do with Natsu. He didn’t know what hurt more, Gray’s words or Gray walking away from him.

Natsu was about to run after him when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Silver staring at him with concern and angry look.

“Mr. Dragneel may we talk?”

“No, not at the moment whatever you have to say can wait, now if you will excuse me I have things to do,”

“Those things better not include my son,” Natsu stopped in his tracks before he turned to face the man. He may not be the King’s reincarnation but he was still this Gray’s father however, he was still his employee so Natsu had more power over him and if he wanted to do his son then he will do him; Gray was a big boy and he could do whatever he wanted.

“I don’t think you’re in a position to order me around Mr. Fullbuster, need I remind you who’s your boss and who’s house your living under,” he turned so that he was facing Silver and was thankful that he was taller than the man before him.

“Need I also remind you that I also help pay for your wife’s medical bills so I suggest you stay out of my way and keep your nose out of my business. Your son is the only reason why I haven’t charge your ass for the expenses that I spent on your wife’s medical bills but I can and easily change my mind so keep out of things that don’t concern you,”

With that being said Natsu turned and left Silver standing there in favor of finding Gray. Hoping that he can find him and explain to himself without sounding like a crazy maniac which if he was being honest will be nearly impossible to do.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_Gray rested his head on Natsu’s chest as his mate ran his fingers through his hair, a smile was spread across his face it’s been a week since they lost their virginites to one another and since then they haven’t been able to keep their hands off of each other, he smiled knowing that each time they did it, it brought them closer to one another and Gray loved ever second of it._

_Natsu held onto his prince and kissed his forehead, Gray was amazing in bed and Natsu was glad that he was the only one who got see Gray like that; that he was the only one who got see Gray’s beautiful face being pleasure by him and only him._

_“This has been amazing, us spending every day we can by ourselves, with no one to interrupt us; just you and me,”_

_“Natsu hum in agreement,”_

_“Why don’t we get some rest before I have to take you home?”_

_Gray yawn before he nodded his head as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep._

_The sound of voices pulled him out of his sleep, Gray blinked his eyes as he sat up and stared at the room; Natsu wasn’t here with him._

_“Natsu?” he got out of the bed and grabbed his trousers and put them on he then walked to the door before he could open it he heard Natsu and Laxus’ voices outside the door._

_“You have to tell him,”_

_“Will you shut up! He may be asleep but that doesn’t mean he can’t hear!”_

_“Look Natsu I know you marked him as your own but you have to tell him the truth,”_

_“What? You want me to tell him that you, me, and Gajeel killed his sister? That we are the reason he lost the only person he cares about because we wanted revenge? How do you think he’s going to take that?”_

_Gray’s widen as he heard what his mate just said._

_“You’re right I just think-“_

_“No Laxus I will not tell him, at least not yet maybe when he’s older or maybe never,”_

_Gray backed away from the door, he couldn’t listen to this anymore. It was a dream, this was all a dream because there was no way in hell that his mate killed his sister._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr and twitter for more new on my stories ^^
> 
> Tumblr: go_n_ef  
> Twitter: Go_N_EF_


	5. CoURAge SeE me THroUGH HeArT i'M trusTING YOu

**Previously on FAAAWPE**

_“You have to tell him,”_

_“Will you shut up! He may be asleep but that doesn’t mean he can’t hear!”_

_“Look Natsu I know you marked him as your own but you have to tell him the truth,”_

_“What? You want me to tell him that you, me, and Gajeel killed his sister? That we are the reason he lost the only person he cares about because we wanted revenge? How do you think he’s going to take that?”_

_Gray’s widen as he heard what his mate just said._

_“You’re right I just think-“_

_“No Laxus I will not tell him, at least not yet maybe when he’s older or maybe never,”_

_Gray backed away from the door, he couldn’t listen to this anymore. It was a dream; this was all a dream because there was no way in hell that his mate killed his sister._

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~** _

_‘Move,”_

_A simple command, a simple order that was falling in deaf ears._

_“Move,”_

_It got louder, more firm trying to get some type of reaction but the command was obeyed, it was as if the voice was screaming in a deep cave and no one was around to hear it._

_His body tried to obey the command tried to listen to the words that were floating around his brain but he couldn’t. His heart was disobeying every command that his mind was shouting, ignoring all the pleas from it as it begged to leave the place and get to safety._

_It wanted to stay where they were, wanted to wait until **he** was done talking to Laxus and Gajeel so that he can get answers to the millions of questions that were floating around his head._

_Against his better judgement Gray obeyed the silent pleas from his heart and stayed rooted to the floor, refusing to listen to both his mind and body. He forced his body to listen, he pushed all orders to the back of his mind and did what his heart told him to do, he would wait until he got the answers he needed._

_He just hoped and pray that what he overheard was nothing but a huge misunderstanding and that Natsu wasn’t responsible for Morgana’s death._

**Present time**

Gray went outside and tried to enjoy the cooling fresh air, hoping that it would clear his head and calm his erratic heart.

What was he thinking? How could he be so stupid? How could he allow someone like him to even get near him? After the bad break up that he suffered Gray swore that he would never go out with anyone from Magnolia ever again. He swore to himself that he would never allow another person like him anywhere near him or his heart.

Sadly, that’s exactly what he did. He allowed someone like him near him, to make things worse his stupid heart starting breaking when he told that guy that he hopes he never sees him again. He could feel his heart aching and calling for that man, begging Gray to go back into that man’s arms and to just stay there.

Gray could feel his soul crushing and shattering into tiny pieces as he walked away from that man.

Why? Why did it hurt so much to walk away from that man? Why did it feel like he was leaving behind a huge important part of himself with that man as he walked away from him? He didn’t understand it and if he was being honest he didn’t care he just wanted to leave this place and not come back. Gray stopped and sat down in the middle of…oh crap he didn’t even know where he was.

Looking around he saw that he was in a gazebo, he also saw beautiful flowers surrounding him, he immediately felt a overwhelming sense of peace surrounding him. Taking a deep breath Gray felt his mind becoming at peace taking a deep breath Gray closed his eyes and lean his head back and enjoyed the sweet aroma of the flowers.

He never understood why but he always loved flowers he always enjoyed being surrounded by them and enjoyed their sweet fragrance. Taking a deep breath Gray opened his eyes and turned to see a woman standing in front of him.

Without thinking Gray let out a very ‘manly’ squeak. The woman in front of him was of petite built, even in the dark Gray could see that she had blue hair, it looked like it was a darker shade than Juvia’s, he also saw that it was tied in a ponytail while two bangs frame her face.

“Uhh…” was all he got before a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

“What the hell!”

The woman pulled back and Gray could see that she was close to tears. If Gray was honest it was starting to disturb him a little at how the woman was staring at him, as if he was a long lost friend that she finally found.

“I’m sorry, its just you remind me of someone I use to know,” the woman said softly. Gray could see that she was close to tears and if Gray was honest with himself a part of him was freaked out while another part of him…wanted to wrap his arms around the girl and pull her back in his embrace.

What the hell was wrong with him? First the punk with the pink hair and now this chick? Why was he feeling all these connections with these people that he’s never seen before? It was starting to scare him and made him want to leave this place and go home, but he knew that if he left then it would look bad for his dad especially since he has yet to meet his boss.

“It’s okay, you just…startled me that’s all,”

The woman chuckled as she wiped her eyes. Gray just stared at her and was trying hard to ignore his instincts, whether it was the one where he pulled her in his embrace or ran as far away from this place as possible. He saw that both ideas where bad so he chose the safest root which is ignoring both and standing there looking like a lost puppy.

“Oh where are my manners? My name is Levy, Levy Redfox,” she stuck her hand out for him to shake, Gray smiling softly took her hand and shook it,

“Nice to meet you Mrs. Redfox, I’m Gray,”

Levy giggled,

“Oh honey you don’t have to call me Mrs. Levy is fine,”

“Umm…okay,” he said. Gray was not going to lie he felt a little awkward at the moment and he was hoping for someone or something to come and break this tension that he was feeling.

“Levy?”

“Oh thank God,”

Both turned to see a tall figure walking up to them, from where Gray was standing the figure appeared to be a male and looked to be a head taller than him. As he got closer Gray got a better look at him; he had long black hair, red eyes, and looked like he had piercings all over his face.

As the man got closer he saw that his little mate was talking to the boy that Natsu thought was his mate, looking at him now he could see why everyone was beginning to think that he was their Gray. He looked like him, sound like him, and Gajeel could smell confusion mix with nervousness. He could also smell a sense of gratitude coming off of him; if Gajeel had to guess the boy was probably thankful that he came and interrupted whatever he and Levy were talking about.

“Yes, Gajeel?”

“Natsu is looking for us, he wants us back at the mansion as he makes a toast about being…thankful for his employees and what they brought to the company,”

Levey nodded her head in understanding. Natsu wanted to thank his employees but he also wanted Gray to be in the mansion where he can keep an eye on him.

“Of course Gajeel,” she turned to face Gray with a soft smile on her lovely face.

“Our brother seems to want us all back at the mansion so that he can make an announcement would you mind if my husband and I escort you back?”

Gray had a feeling inside of him that he should decline and tell Levy that he was more than capable of walking back to the mansion on his own but the look on her face which was full of hopefulness and anticipation made him second guess himself.

“Sure Levy, I would love to walk with you and your husband back to the mansion,”

Levy’s face broke into a large grin as she grabbed his arm and began to drag him back to the mansion, meanwhile Gajeel just stood to the side and watch as his mate drag the poor boy to their home. He shook his head in amusement as he followed them, a part of him was beginning to feel hopeful, he was beginning to think that this boy just may be the one; another part was beginning to worry, if this boy is their Gray then that would mean once he got his memories back he would remember every detail that happen to him. Gajeel wasn’t sure if he was ready for another fight between Gray and the dragons; they barely made peace the last time.

The iron dragon mentally shook his head; neither he nor the others were even sure that this was their Gray. And if it was they will cross that bridge when they got there.

As the three walked by they failed to notice a shadowy figure standing behind them, watching the little prince walking between the two dragons.

It took everything inside him not to run up to him grab him and take him far away from here. He was ignoring that feeling though, if he even attempt to take Gray at this very moment all the dragons would attack him and then keep Gray hidden from him. No he had to wait; bine his time and wait for the right moment to strike and if he had to wait a little longer so be it.

“Soon, Gray, you will be mine…”

**With Natsu**

Natsu was pissed, just as he was heading out to fine Gray he was stopped by Lisanna who informed him he had to make a toast and thank his guests and all that crap. Natsu didn’t want to go but sadly he had no choice especially when Yukino told him that everyone was waiting for him to make his toast.

Growling Natsu headed to the center of the ball room to make his speech, he was not happy about this not one bit but he unfortunately had no choice in this.

Grabbing a glass of wine Natsu grabbed a spoon and cling it to the side of the glass to get everyone’s attention. He could see his fellow dragons and their mates giving him encouraging and understanding smiles. They knew how much he hated doing this but had no choice.

The entire room turned to face him, Natsu was about to begin his speech however before he could begin he spotted Levy, Gajeel, and…Gray, his beloved snow angel was here! With his brother and sister-in-law. Gajeel looked at Natsu and just nodded his head, letting him know that the boy was alright and that he may or may not agree with Natsu about him being their Gray.

Smiling softly Natsu cleared his throat and began,

“I want to thank everyone for coming tonight, it means a lot to me to have everyone here and more importantly I am thankful that everyone has not only been working with me but has stood by the company and remain loyal to me,” Natsu lifted his glass higher and saw everyone imitating his actions.

“To Dragneel Inc. and the future,” as he said the last part he looked at Gray who’s face became a deadly white color, Natsu couldn’t help but smirk.

“To the future,” everyone said clinging their glasses with the person besides them and drank their wine and talked about how excited they were for the future.

Gray could only stare into space. The man before him, the one he met in his clearing, the one he danced and basically disrespected was HIS FATHER’S BOSS?!

“Leave it to Natsu to keep it short and sweet,” Levy said as she took a sip of her wine. Gajeel just mumbled something about him being an idiot and how he should have someone else do the speech and Gray?

On the outside Gray looked calm, cool as a cucumber on the inside he was freaking out, screaming at the top of his lungs and calling himself a lot of names, names that he himself didn’t even know.

He just called his dad’s boss a player and hoped he never saw him again. Oh, crap what if he took his words to heart and fired his dad? What if he was mad and pissed off with Gray that he decided that his father should be fire and never work again?

Dragneel was huge name in Magnolia and if Mr. Dragneel wanted he could make sure that his father or any of his siblings ever work in the city again! What was he going to do? If he was the reason why his family couldn’t work he wasn’t sure what he would do he-

“Gray?”

_Gray was snapped out of his inner turmoil by the calm voice of his sister._

“Ultear?” where did she come from? Was he that deep in his thoughts that he forgot about his surroundings?

Levy and Gajeel’s eyes widen at the woman before them. She looked like Morgana! Well an older version of Morgana but Morgana none the less.

“Is everything alright?” Ultear placed a hand on his shoulder, Ultear had just finished talking with her father and he informed her and Lyon about Natsu and his intentions with Gray and Ultear would be damn if she let that asshole anywhere near her baby brother. She was overprotective of her siblings Gray the most.

“Umm…yeah everything is fine,” he lied. Everything was wrong, a mess, and he just ruined it for his entire family.

Before Ultear could call him out on his lying, she always knew when he was lying to her they were interrupted by a hand landing on Ultear’s shoulder.

“I hope you don’t mind me interrupting,” the two turned to see Natsu standing before them a smile plastered on his face.

“Mr. Dragneel,” Gray said formally.

Natsu just chuckled,

“Natsu,”

“What?” both Gray and Ultear said simultaneously.

“Its Natsu, Gray,” he said his name softly as if he was saying a prayer. Neither Gray not Ultear called him out on it instead they bit their tongues and refused to call him out on it. Gajeel and Levy stood to the side watching the scene unfold before them.

“Umm…how did you know my name Mr. Dragneel?” he just realized that this was the second time this man said his name without him giving it to him.

“This is the second time you said my name, but I don’t remember giving it to you,”

Natsu chuckled, leave it to his snow angel to be so observant.

“Natsu, Gray, you may call me Natsu, and I know your name because your father was kind enough to give it to me,” he said smiling at them. Levy and Gajeel rolled their eyes; not even bothering to call Natsu out on his lie.

Before Gray could comment on Ultear stood in front of him blocking Natsu’s view of Gray.

“I’m sorry _Mr. Dragneel,_ but my brother and I are needed elsewhere so if you’ll kindly excuse us my parents are looking for us,” Ultear grabbed Gray’s hand and was about to drag him far away from where they were but Gray stopped.

“Umm…Ultear if it’s okay with you I kinda wanna talk to him if that’s okay?”

“Alone?!”

Gray looked at her than at Natsu. He didn’t want to be alone with this man, hell he wanted to be far away from as possible but he had to apologize to him however, that didn’t mean he had to do it alone.

“Not really, I would like it if you stay, please?”

Ultear stared at her little brother, she could see that he was scared and worried; he didn’t want to be alone with this man but also had to say something to him and if he didn’t something wrong may happen to them.

Gray wasn’t hard to read; to some he was difficult to understand and some just gave up after realizing it took so much work to understand him.

Ultear wasn’t one of those people, in fact she was one of the few who could not only read Gray but also understand him and she could see that while he didn’t want to be anywhere near their dad’s boss he had no choice and he didn’t want to be alone with him either.

Taking a deep breath and against her better judgement Ultear nodded her head as she stood next to her brother and waited for him to speak.

Taking a deep breath Gray looked at his dad’s boss straight in the eye, Natsu just stood there and waited for the young man to speak.

“Mr. Dragneel-“

“Gray I already told you to call me Natsu,”

“He can call you whatever the fuck he wants!” Ultear said with an irritated tone.

“Ultear,” Gray said in a pleading tone, he needed to say this and he needed to say this as fast as possible.

The older Fullbuster bit her tongue, she knew that whatever Gray had to say must be important and he needed her to be with him or else he’ll lose his nerves.

 “Mr. Dragneel, I just want to say that I am sorry for being disrespectful towards you earlier today,” he said with sincerity.

“It was wrong of me to be rude to you and say all those things to you and I apologize for it,”

Natsu stared at Gray, listening to his heart beat Natsu could tell that Gray was being honest but he could also hear a small blimp going on in his heart, while he seemed nervous and was being honest Natsu detected that there were some other motives behind his reasons for apologizing. If he had to guess Gray was afraid that Natsu will do something to his family and ruin their entire future.

Natsu was a famous and huge person in the world, hell he could ruin and make lives with a snap of his finger and if he had to guess Gray realized that the person he was being rude to was not only his dad’s boss but also someone who could end not only Sliver’s life but the entire Fullbuster’s lives as well.

With this thought Natsu couldn’t help but smile. An idea was forming in his head but he knew that in order for it to work he had to get Gray alone, if he even threaten Gray in front of Ultear he had a feeling that it will not end well, hell if she was anything like Morgana he’ll probably be dead before Gray could form a response.

Morgana scared the crap outta him when she was alive and before he killed her Ultear…her killer glare was a dead match with Morgana’s killer face. Best not piss her off right now if he wanted to live and see the next day.  

“It’s okay Gray, I’m not mad at you,”

“Oh, okay,”

Gray felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders, he wasn’t mad at him; he wasn’t going to hurt or ruin his family in any shape or form.

“Thank you, Mr. Dragneel,”

Natsu just smiled.

“Your welcome Gray,”

Gray just smiled at him as he took his sister’s hand and lead them to their family.

Levy and Gajeel watched as the siblings left to find their family before they turned their attention to Natsu.

“Natsu?”

“Yes?”

“Did you just let Gray, the same Gray we all think is our Gray leave?”

“Yep,”

“Why?”

Natsu smirk as he took a sip of his wine.

“Trust me on this Levy, he isn’t going to be gone for a long while in fact he will be working for me very shortly and will be mine very soon,”

Levy and Gajeel stared at Natsu before they turned to look at one another. They had a bad feeling about this and something told them that this was not going to end well.

The party dragged on for a little while longer before the Fullbusters and their guests decided to leave, Natsu watched as the left the place before deciding to follow them, he just found Gray; there was no way he was losing him so soon.

Sneaking out of the party Natsu headed for the roof before he released his wings and took to the sky making sure that he did not lose sight of the car that was driving around Magnolia.

He watched as it made three stops; dropping off three girls before it headed to its final destination; their home. Natsu landed on top of a tree making sure to keep hidden from the family’s views, he watched as they entered their home and bid each other good night.

Natsu was surprise that Silver didn’t warn Gray about him, if he had to guess the man was waiting for morning to interrogate the young Fullbuster.

He watched carefully as Gray entered his room and removed all his clothes minus his boxers before he fell on the bed.

Gray laid in his bed for a little while before turning to stare at his ceiling. His thoughts were a jumble mess and for the life of him Gray couldn’t stop and focus on just one. Taking a deep breath Gray got up and pulled his knees to his chest.

He wasn’t sure why he was even making big deal about these things, so he met some strange people who were a little on the strange side but that didn’t mean they had to be occupying his every thought. As hard as he tried to forget about both Levy and Natsu he couldn’t, and he didn’t know why.

He’s never seen these people before in his life and yet, some part of him felt like he knew them; when he saw Levy and the guy with the red eyes he felt…strange like a part of him was calling out to them, like he wanted to stay in Levy’s embrace for as long as he could not only that but what really confused him, what really made him question his sanity was Natsu.

Natsu, the man who pissed him the first time they met, Natsu who danced with him who was a little sweet to him that is until he found out that he was the biggest playboy in all of Magnolia.

Still the man was kind enough to forgive him and not to do anything to his family.

“Ugh! Why is he even in my head,” Gray threw himself back on the bed and stared at his ceiling.

“It’s not like I’ll ever see him again…so why does my heart feel like someone is ripping it from my chest at the thought of not seeing him again? Why does it feel like some part of me just died because I realized that I’m never seeing him again?”

Gray was silent for a few seconds before he grabbed his spare pillow, covered his face; and screamed in it.

“Listen to me not even an hour has passed since I got home and I’m thinking about things that shouldn’t even bother me,”

He removed the pillow and turned to his side which was a bad idea because sitting innocently on his desk was a frame photo of him…and Loke.

Taking a deep breath Gray reached for the photo before he placed it down. His thoughts were already a jumble mess fighting for his attention. There was no way in hell he was going to add Loke to the confusion mess that was his brain.

Sadly they had other plans, against his better judgment his thoughts began to wonder to Loke, which if he was honest with himself was trying to stop it before it got deeper.

Too, late; thoughts of Loke overclouded his mind and images of the two of them started to fill his head. He shook his head. He did not needed this, no he did not want this. He did not want to think about Loke and everything they’ve been through and all the heart ache he endured because of him. His thoughts were taking a dangerous route and Gray did not even want to cross that bridge.

Gray stood up and went to the living room; hoping that Lyon or Ultear were up. He did not need this. Being alone with his thoughts right now was dangerous for him, they were taking him to the darkest corner of his mind, forcing him to remember things that he wanted to forget.

Add to the fact that his heart decided to remind Gray how safe and happy he felt in Natsu’s arms and how he felt at home something Loke has never been able to make him feel. His heart and mine were at war right now both arguing about his feelings for Loke and Natsu, the young Fullbuster was not in the mood for this. He did not want to be caught in the middle of a war between his heart and mind.

No, what he wanted was to be surrounded by someone who would take his mind off this strange situation and make him ignore these feelings that were slowly creeping up on him. This is something he needed to avoid for as long as possible.

He did not want to nor needed to get lost in his head or heart only to find nothing but dead ends and frustration.

He entered the living room to fine his mom watching some show on the TV. Taking a deep breath Gray walked up to her and laid down on the couch.

Ul watched as her baby laid on the couch and curled up on her lap. He rested his head on top of her lap and snuggled closer to her.

“Everything okay baby?”

“Yeah, everything is fine,” he lied.

Ul just shook her head; knowing full well that Gray was lying, she could see that he was distraught and if she had to guess his thoughts were becoming dangerous territory for him to trend and did not want to be alone with them.

Gray walked up to her and laid down resting his head on her lap. Ul ran her fingers through his hair and went back to watching her show, she miss this; spending time with her baby and enjoying each other’s company.

“Tomorrow is Saturday,”

“It is,”

“Do you wanna spend the whole day with me eating nothing but muffins and watching horror movies?”

Gray lifted his head and looked at his mother.

“Really? We haven’t had out scary movie/muffin night since I was 12,”

Ul laughed as she ran her fingers through his hair,

“I know, I figure that the two of us should spend some quality time together,”

Gray smiled and nodded his head eagerly,

“Sounds like a plan,”

Ul laughed as she saw the excitement in her son’s eyes, she lean forward and kissed his forehead,

“Let’s get some rest now, it’s getting late,”

Gray smiled as he stood up from his spot and his mother stood up as well, the two went upstairs to their rooms but not before making sure every electrical applianous was turned off.

Gray entered his room with a huge smile on his face, he was excited for tomorrow; being able to spend time with his mother was something he missed doing, and he was glad that the two were finally going to have mother-son quality time together. He was a mama’s boy, sue him.

After changing into his pajamas Gray climb into bed hoping for a peaceful sleep.

After making sure that Gray and everyone in the house were asleep Natsu quietly entered his beloved’s room, looking around he could see that it wasn’t messy, in fact it was very well organized and everything was in its place, the only mess that Natsu could see was that his clothes from the party were scattered on the floor.

Guess he was to tired to put them up himself. Walking over to Gray, Natsu dropped to his knees as he started to run his fingers through his hair, a warm smile spread across his face and only grew when Gray lean into his touch.

“Natsu,”

Natsu stopped his movements, did Gray wake up? Did he catch him in the act? Listening carefully to Gray’s heartbeat and breathing he could detect that his little snow angel was still asleep.

“So, your having dreams about me huh Gray?”

He smiled softly as he stroke Gray’s cheek,

“Wonder what dreams about me are currently filling that pretty little head of yours?”

“Natsu…I love you…”

Natsu stopped his movements as he stared at the human before him. Did Gray just said…that he loved him?

“I must have heard wrong, for a second I thought you said my name and that you loved-“

“Natsu, my Natsu…”

Natsu flinched, as if he just been struck. Gray…was dreaming about him and was saying things about him that reminded him of his own Gray, When Natsu first saw Gray apart of him didn’t want to get his hopes up, didn’t want to think that this could be his Gray only to have him turn around and not be him.

But now, now things have changed, Natsu could feel it in his heart and soul that this Gray was his own Gray.

A huge smile spread across his face as he felt tears falling down his eyes, after years of searching, after countless of failures Natsu has finally found Gray’s reincarnation and he was not going to let him go anytime soon.

Without thinking Natsu lean down and kissed Gray on the lips, he pulled back and laughed a little. Natsu then got in the bed and pulled the boy closer to him, he was pleased to see his snow angel snuggling closer to his chest.

“After so long, I finally found you,”

He lean forward and kissed his forehead,

“And I am not letting you go this time,”

Natsu buried his face in Gray’s hair and took in his scent, it was the same as his beloved Gray. Taking a deep breath Natsu closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Love it hate it tell me what you think next chapter may be either up tomorrow or Friday depending on how much I get done


End file.
